The invention relates to an OWG plug connector for a mechanically releasable connection between at least one OWG connector pair and a mating connector according to Patent claims 1 and 16.
Such plug-in systems can be used wherever there are optical signal transmissions. Thus, the transmission of information is effected via OWGs on account of the constantly increasing requirements made of the transmission rate (25 to 50 Mbit/s), for example in modern automobiles.
The printed documents DE 44 12 571 and DE 195 25 739 have disclosed OWG plug connectors which butt directly against an active element, for example a transceiver. This means that the active element is situated in the mating connector. For structural reasons, the OWG connector projects from the OWG plug connector. The OWG plug connector together with active element are usually fitted on the housing exterior of a multimedia device, such as e.g. a CD player, in order to minimize the attenuation between OWG connector and active element.
In this case, it is particularly disadvantageous that the interface between OWG and active element is arranged without any protection outside the device and is particularly susceptible to electromagnetic interference. This solution is unsuitable for the transmission rates required, since the EMC (electromagnetic compatibility) decreases as the transmission rate increases. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the OWG presses directly onto the active element, since, in the event of external mechanical influences, such as e.g. vibration, the optical surface may be damaged and attenuation is thus produced at the OWG conductor/active element junction.
Moreover, plug connectors have been disclosed in which the OWG connector butts against the active element and the two are subsequently potted jointly with epoxy resin.
In this case, it is particularly disadvantageous that, on the one hand, the connection between OWG connector and active element is no longer releasable and, on the other hand, as a result of material fatigue, the resin becomes dull, the fibre acquires hairline cracks or the connection tears completely, with the result that the attenuation becomes ever greater over time in the first and second cases and transmission is no longer possible in the third case.
The object of the invention is to specify a plug connector for a mechanically releasable connection between at least one OWG connector pair which, to the largest extent possible, is insensitive to vibration without appreciable attenuation being produced, in the process, in the region of transition from OWG connector to OWG connector.
This object is achieved by means of the features specified in the independent claims.
The first OWG plug connector has a first housing comprising at least one first chamber which can accommodate a first OWG connector and changes into a hole at one end. Furthermore, the OWG plug connector comprises a mating connector, which is complementary to the connector and has at least one second chamber into which a second OWG connector can be plugged, at least two opposite walls of the chamber being designed as latching arms. In addition, the OWG plug connector comprises at least two OWG connectors whose end pieces are bounded by exit faces, the first OWG connector being situated without play in the first chamber, with the result that the exit face of the first OWG connector is arranged in the hole. The second OWG connector is situated with longitudinal play in the second chamber, that is to say play in the axial direction of the OWG connector, the latching arms having latching lugs at their free ends towards the side facing the chamber, which latching lugs are bevelled in such a way that they press the OWG connector against the stop of the second chamber. When the connector is plugged into the mating connector, the wall of the hole penetrates the second chamber in such a way that, on the one hand, the second OWG connector is lifted from the stop and, on the other hand, the exit face of the second OWG connector penetrates the hole, with the result that the two OWG connectors are arranged such that they are centred in the hole and a defined gap is produced between the exit faces, which are now arranged parallel.
It is preferable for elastic elements to be provided between the two free ends of the latching arms and the second housing. This ensures that the pressure on the collar of the second OWG connector is high enough to ensure that the size of the gap between OWG connectors is not altered.
In the case of a plug connector having a plurality of OWG cables, the OWG connectors may have lugs operating as codings which guarantee the capability of fitting the respective chambers.
It is preferable for the second OWG connector to be embodied as a xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d for an active element. A xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d is to be understood to mean an optical extension cable for an active element; in this case, the one end can be connected directly to the active element and the other element is preformed with a second OWG connector. This affords the possibility of banishing the active element from the mating connector and arranging it at a suitable location in terms of EMC. The plug connector is now independent of the development of the active element, with the result that the plug connector may survive a number of active element generations, since every new development of the active element may entail a development of a new mechanical interface between active element and OWG.
Furthermore, the optical exit faces of the first OWG connectors are protected mechanically since the latter do not project from the connector.
Furthermore, the subject-matter of the invention includes a mating connector having at least one chamber for accommodating an optical fibre, a stop and elongate latching arms for accommodating an OWG connector.